


The Demons of the Wild

by Bittodeath



Series: Urban Fantasy Marvel AU [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Blood, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Intersex Clint Barton, Knotting, Marvel Polyship Bingo, Minor Character Death, Multi, Referenced Wade Wilson/Logan Howlett, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus Clint Barton, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampires, Werewolves, mild monster fucking, werewolf Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Ukraine, 1982. Wade Wilson, aka Deadpool, is the Alpha werewolf - the leader, protector of lost souls and other creatures. And these past few months, he's been at large with recently freed from HYDRA vampire Bucky Barnes, and very recently spawned succubus Clint Barton. He provides them protection, shelter... and food.But tonight is a new-moon, and his mate is out leading Hunters away - and it's the first time his lovers will actually see him in his instinct wolf form. It's also the first time he'll need them to take the edge of the new moon away.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Wade Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Wade Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Wade Wilson/Clint Barton
Series: Urban Fantasy Marvel AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588297
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	The Demons of the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fill for the Marvel Polyship Bingo square "Have fun being dead".  
> It is part of the series "Urban Fantasy AU", but stands alone.  
> Title is from the song "We Drink Your Blood".
> 
> Please mind the tags.

**_Ukraine – 1982._ **

It was always a delight to watch Clint feed. He was still exceedingly young, still riding the heights of his new existence and powers as he cradled the mortal’s head between his hands. This one was a bad one, the kind Wade didn’t care if they hurt or kill. One who aided HYDRA. Setting Clint on him was, in Wade’s opinion, too gentle – but his companion needed nourishment to keep his strength, so here they were. The bed felt a bit crowded with Clint draped over his meal, his pupils blown into the goldened irises and his ears lengthening as he inhaled all he could. The man he was feeding from slowly humped the mattress, moaning into his pillow as he tried to find his release. Clint gasped and groaned, drool spilling from the corner of his mouth as the delicate taste of desire touched his palate and slowly filled his stomach.

Yes, watching Clint feed was always a wonderful sight. Wade’s eyes flickered from the succubus and his prey when the bed dipped with Bucky’s weight. The vampire was hungry, if his cold skin and red-rimmed eyes were saying anything, but they also had plans for the night and he knew the Winter Soldier was eager to get there – he also knew what the vampire needed, even if he hadn’t known at first.

“You look like you need some help”, the vampire rasped, splaying a hand on Clint’s prey and manhandling them.

Clint’s golden eyes rose up to him and he grinned, nodded to his meal’s hard, dripping cock that had already stained his pyjama pants.

“Be my guest”, Clint replied, before going back to the induced wet dream that made the man’s hips jerk up.

Bucky growled and stilled them, licking up all the pre-cum like one would a popsicle, not wasting a drop. Clint laid his own hand over his meal’s abdomen, sending pleasure coursing through his veins and feeling his muscles quiver with the need for an orgasm. The succubus licked his lips at the thought of being sated by the rush of pleasure and glanced at Bucky, who wrapped his lips around the man’s shaft. Clint’s eyelids fluttered with pleasure as the man came with a gasp, his orgasm sating Clint for the day as his sperm spilled down Bucky’s throat, who gulped it down avidly.

Still, they might have overdone it, because the man’s eyes opened and he scrambled to sit up, a scream lodged in his throat – and kept there by Bucky’s thrall, the vampire’s red-rimmed eyes trained on him and forbidding him from making a sound. Slowly, Wade slinked down from the end of the bed, grinning when the man’s eyes widened when he saw him. Few recognized him for what he was on sight, but all felt how dangerous he was. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of sex and desire, mixed with fear… and soon with blood. His instinct wolf took over, his eyes gleaming gold into the dark room, his fangs lengthening and nails turning into claws. The new moon was there and he felt the need to change roll into his skin – and fought it back, showing-off his power.

Because if the man hadn’t known who he was, now he did. There were only a handful of werewolves old and powerful enough to resist the new-moon change and only let their instinct wolf out. Wade grinned, his tongue lolling-out, wolf-like and too long to fit into his mouth now.

“You smell like fear, little man”, he said, and he could feel Bucky quiver with the need to feed. “And you’re right. Tonight, my lovers are feeding on you.” His grin widened. “Have fun being dead.”

This time, Bucky released his thrall to let the man scream, and scream he did, making Wade shudder in delight. The scream turned into a gurgle when Bucky sank his teeth into his neck, tearing the artery open to drink directly from it. Making a mess, as usual. Bucky had never been properly trained in the vampire ways and ate very messily. Blood gushed into his open mouth, his meal thrashing in his powerful hold and metal arm whirring as he drank. There was blood all around his mouth, dripping down his jaw and onto his hands and his torso. Some had splattered onto Clint, and onto Wade’s face, who ran his long tongue on his chin to clean it up.

The meal stopped thrashing and Bucky smacked his lips contentedly, letting the leftover blood roll down on his skin and sink into the sheets of the bed. Wade pulled Clint to him, cleaning the blood off of him with large laps of his dexterous tongue, the succubus grumbling and squirming away while Bucky pulled the still bleeding corpse from the bed and dropped it on the ground to free the bed and set himself into Wade’s lap, nipping at Clint’s ear on the way there. The vampire’s skin was already warmed up, and his cock finally standing at attention.

Wade hadn’t meant to make him wait so long to feed, but that Howard bastard had sent his hunters on their heels and with a very young succubus and completely messed-up vampire in his care, he hadn’t dared to confront them. There wasn’t much they could do against him, but his lovers could still be hurt and die. So yeah, Bucky had gone hungry and sexually frustrated, unable to get hard even when desire boiled in his veins without the blood to make it so. And unable to reach his release without the needed fluids in his system. But now he was fed and capable of achieving an orgasm, and Wade wasn’t one to deny him.

The vampire keened when Wade’s claws scratched his scalp, raising red lines over his skin as Clint palmed his crotch. Trust a succubus to always be horny – even though they could only feed from humans, they had other needs that Wade had been happy to provide for. Bucky pulled back and chucked down his clothes, most landing onto his bleeding, abandoned meal, before he crawled back onto the bed, eyeing both Wade and Clint intently. Wade hadn’t waited – he’d pulled Clint into his lap and kissed him, nibbling at his sensitive throat as he pulled down his pants, the succubus pliant in his hands.

“Well would you look at that”, Bucky rumbled, pulling Clint to him while Wade took off his own clothes, his raised scars shining silver in the moonless night, and eyes glowing gold. “Gonna make a mess out of you, babydoll”, he rasped into his ear, and Clint shivered heavily.

The vampire was still dripping blood from his mouth and his hands, but Clint didn’t mind. Instead, he just let out a whine and parted his legs a bit more. Bucky chuckled.

“What’s that? Didn’t Wade tell you how we’d ravage you tonight?” His thumb pulled Clint’s mouth open and hooked into it. “He told me” he whispered, “there’s still a lot you don’t know about being a succubus. That’s what happens when you manifest spontaneously, darling. Now don’t worry, he’s old enough to know _everything_ there is to know about your kind. You’re gonna love it.”  
“Alpha?” Clint whined piteously around Bucky’s thumb, trying to look behind himself at Wade.  
“I’m here, love”, the werewolf growled, nipping and lapping at his bared shoulders. “Do you know what it is tonight?”  
“It’s the new moon”, Clint whispered. “It means you feel the urge to change.”  
“You learn well”, Wade praised him, satisfied – those titbits of information meant survival for creatures like them. “It also means all my instincts are gearing for one thing. You know what that is?”

Clint’s eyes glazed over with desire, his cock jumping between his legs and wasn’t that _great?_

“Mating”, the succubus breathed, “oh, please, please Wade, choose me!”

Wade grinned, his fangs biting into his own lips.

“Shh, of course I’m choosing you”, he whispered in his ear, wrapping a hand around the succubus’ cock and slowly jerking it. “Does it look like my mate’s around?”

His hands slid down to grab the inside of Clint’s thighs and pull them open wider, feeling the wetness there. He’d already made a mess and that was seriously testing Wade’s self-control. Without waiting, he slid two fingers knuckles deep into the succubus’ open, hot and wet cunt, and Clint howled, collapsing forward and into Bucky’s chest, his cock leaking more precum. Wade rumbled and pulled his hand back, his fingers slick just like he wanted them to open Clint’s other hole. Bucky was holding the already wrecked succubus, and Wade’s heightened senses picked up on his murmurs.

“You’re so lucky, you know that?” the vampire said as Wade circled Clint’s asshole with his fingers and pushed one in slowly. “You can take a knot without having to prepare _days_ in advance, just because your body can totally handle it without any kind of pain.”

Wade bit back a chuckle – this answered that: Bucky was still disappointed Wade had refused to let him be the one to take his knot tonight, on the new moon. Oh, he understood it was for his own good, but he was still salty about it. New-born creatures were usually like that – eager for new experiences and testing their limits. Bucky wasn’t exactly newly Turned, but HYDRA had messed him up so much for the forty something odd years since his turning he could have woken up two months ago for all it changed. With Clint being a yearling, Wade pretty much had his hands full – it was a chance his mate was competent and willing to step-in for him, faulty memory or not.

“Knot?” Clint repeated, licking his lips.  
“Yes”, Wade replied, dragging his fangs over his shoulder. “You’re way more bendy and stretchable than any other mortal or creature, Clint. And you’ll like it”, he promised, thrusting his finger into him and shuddering as Clint bowed beautifully. “Feel how open you are for me already?” he added, thrusting another finger in and teasing a third against his rim.

He looked up and met Bucky’s eyes, wide and dark with desire, the vampire’s jaw quivering as he controlled himself. He hadn’t expected Clint to be this responsive, hadn’t really experienced a succubus capacities. Wade hadn’t let him, not without supervision, because as resistant as Clint was, he was still very much mortal and Bucky was very snappy. One wrong move and Clint would bleed out from an open artery, just like their meal had. Slowly, he pulled his fingers out and took himself in hand, pumping twice and straining his muscles at the pressure he felt at the base of his cock. Full-knot it’d be, then. He should have known, with how aroused he was. There was no way he could pleasure his lovers and keep a tight grip on his transformation at the same time.

Neither Clint nor Bucky had seen him change during a new moon, and they wouldn’t anytime soon. They weren’t ready for that yet. He sighed at the thought of the last new moon – he’d shared it with Logan, the way they usually did. That was the thing about being mates, the urge to fuck was even stronger than for other werewolves. But tonight, his mate wasn’t by his side, busy as he was killing hunters and leading them on wild goose chases, but Bucky and Clint were and it was more than enough. Nipping at Clint’s nape and laving it with his tongue, he grabbed his thighs a bit stronger, lifting him up enough for Bucky to crawl closer and seamlessly slide himself into his cunt. The vampire shuddered and Clint let out a broken moan, his thighs pushing him up. Wade’s hand on his stomach felt the way his muscles quivered, his mouth falling open as he orgasmed hard, spasming around Bucky’s cock and drenching him in fluids.

Bucky’s eyes were red and his pupils dilated with desire, but he sent a look at Wade, unsure about how to proceed. He hadn’t expected the succubus to come so soon, when he had barely entered him. Wade nodded and the vampire started to roll his hips – long, slow thrusts that made him grind deep inside and squeezed Clint’s cock between their stomachs. They were beautiful. Wade looked at them in awe, nuzzling Clint’s bare throat as he whined and shook in Bucky’s embrace, completely letting the vampire take control, relaxed and only feeling the pleasure.

Wade took the opportunity when Bucky slid back, pushing himself carefully into his asshole and feeling the delicious way Clint twitched and opened for him. The pressure had to be extreme and Clint was limp and panting between them, his hard cock leaking furiously and cunt so drenched it squelched with each of Bucky’s thrusts. It was perfect, and Wade wanted the moment to never end, the pleasure taking over as his thrusts turned animalistic, sharp, short and rabid against Bucky’s slow pace. Clint was overwhelmed, which he had expected, and Wade held him up with a hand on his chest, the other under his thigh to keep him open for them, as he leant forward and kissed Bucky. There was the sharp, metallic taste of blood on his tongue, coating his teeth and his throat when Wade invaded his mouth, relentless, the urge strong in his loins now, like a fire he needed to sate. Bucky came, choking on his tongue and buried deep inside Clint, his fingers clawing at the bed and tearing the sheets apart.

He pulled out almost immediately, his seed dripping down Clint’s thighs as the succubus struggled not to come on the spot, his orgasm just out of reach now that there was no stimulation to his cock. Bucky leaned back, panting, watching as Wade’s clawed nails drew red welts into Clint’s skin, without ever breaking it. The werewolf growled and let go of Clint’s chest to cover his nape protectively, jaw clenched in an inhumane effort not to bite the inviting flesh. It wasn’t a full moon so there was no risk of turning Clint – if that was even possible, Bucky didn’t know – but the possibility of his neck snapping under the pressure, on the other hand, was very real. He pushed the succubus forward, chest on the bed and ass up, before resuming his punishing pace. From where he was, Bucky could see the swollen flesh of Wade’s knot catching at Clint’s rim with each thrust. It wouldn’t take long before the werewolf couldn’t pull out anymore.

And then, suddenly, Wade threw his head back and let out a haunting howl that made Bucky’s skin prickle, shoving in one last time and biting down savagely into his own forearm as his knot flared completely, sealing him in. Blood started to run down his arm as the werewolf slumped over Clint, covering him protectively as the succubus let out broken sobs of overwhelming pleasure.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, I got you”, Wade purred, nuzzling Clint’s nape and carefully manoeuvring them to lay side by side.

Bucky moved down to join them, noticing how positively _wrecked_ Clint seemed to be, and how much he didn’t seem to care, his skin sort of glowing with health and making Bucky’s fangs ache for a taste. But no, no, he couldn’t, he wouldn’t. He flopped aside, to the ground, and grabbed the now lukewarm meal of his, nursing on the blood still left inside, even though he had spilled so much. Once he was done, he laid down beside Clint, and looked at Wade over his head.

“We’re moving at dawn”, the werewolf replied. “Howard is still too close to my liking.”  
“Send me and I’ll rip his throat out for you”, Bucky rumbled, wanting to please the Alpha, but Wade shook his head.  
“Young as you are, you wouldn’t even make it to him before you got killed. Besides, I’d rather have you close to help me protect Clint. He’s by far weaker than you are.”

Bucky looked down: Clint was out cold, and the bed was a mess of blood and sex fluids. Not that Bucky minded much, his hole at HYDRA’s had been way worse before Wade got a hold of him. He looked up again, determined.

“I’ll kill him, someday. It’s a promise.”

Wade grunted and weighed his palm over his head.

“Sleep, and dream of bloodbaths instead of trying to die.”  
“What do you dream of?” Bucky asked, blinking, hardly staying awake now.

Wade didn’t answer, even though he wasn’t sleeping, and Bucky didn’t push it. After all, there were things he’d rather forget too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, it was fun to write!


End file.
